1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer for the transport of cylindrical hay bales, and more particularly, to such a trailer having a plurality of cradles for supporting a plurality of hay bales thereon for transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hay bales today are of a cylindrical shape having a diameter of about 6 to 8 feet and an axial length of about 8 to 12 feet. The weight of such a hay bale is between about 1200 to 1400 pounds. Prior art trailers have cradles for supporting the hay bale on the trailer for transport. In one case, the cylindrical bales are placed such that the longitudinal axes are perpendicular to the center line of the trailer. In this situation, a spear-type loader inserts a pointed rod into the end of a cylindrical bale and lifts the bale onto the cradle. The cradles have opposed open ends so that the cylindrical bale may be easily positioned on the cradle. The hay bale is removed from the trailer for unloading with the spear-type loader and pointed rods inserted within the bales.
The cradles may be mounted onto the trailer with the longitudinal axis or open ends of the cradles parallel to the center line of the trailer. Cradles may be pivotally mounted with respect to the trailer so that a bale, once placed in the cradle, may be "dumped" from the side of the trailer. The bales may be loaded with a fork-type loader having tines which puncture a side of the cylindrical bale, not the end of the bale. A spear-type loader cannot be used in loading cylindrical bales from the side of the trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer having cradles mounted on the trailer which are adapted to be loaded from either a fork-type loader lifting from the side of the cylindrical hay bales, or a spear-type loader which inserts a pointed rod into the end of the cylindrical bale for lifting the bale onto the cradles.